vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Lullaby
Clockwork Lullaby (ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta) is a series of songs made by mothy (Akuno-P). It is a collection of 6 songs. ぜんまい仕掛け(Clockwork) is also often translated as "Spring-worked". Main Series A series of six songs done by Mothy that at the first seemed to have no major relationship than the distinctive "lu li la" pattern sung on all the songs. Those ones are: *The first song of the series is "Clockwork Lullaby (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta)" sung by Rin Kagamine. *The second song is "Hakoniwa no Shoujo (Girl of a Miniature Garden)" sung by Miku Hatsune. *The third song is "Re-birthday" which is sung by Len Kagamine and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 3)". *The fourth song is "Heartbeat Clocktower" which is sung by KAITO and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 4)". *The fifth song is "Chrono Story" which is sung by Rin/Len Kagamine and Luka Megurine and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 5 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 5)". *The sixth (and probably the last) song is "Chaban Kapurishio (Caprishio Farce)" sung by all of the VOCALOIDS that acted in "Deadly Sins Series" and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 6 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 6)". The matter that if there were a connection between "Daughter of Evil" series and "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series was hotly-debated among fans until the debut of the songs Heartbeat Clocktower. Lately the song "Chrono Story" revealed that actually this songs series are part of the complex network that conforms the Mothy's storyline. Despite this, the link between the song is a kinda ambiguous and Akuno-P mentioned the interpretation can differ to person to person. Like in all Akuno-P's works, the songs have keywords associated to them. :See also: Story of Evil :See also: Seven Deadly Sins ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 / Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta (Clockwork Lullaby) Sung by Rin Kagamine *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles :"Clockwork/Spring-worked Lullaby" is the first song in Akuno-P's "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. The song was originally released before "Daughter of Evil". Rin, who may or may not be connected to the Daughter of Evil Rin, sings a lullaby that she wants others to listen to, with the distinctive "Lu Li La" pattern. :Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song is「この歌声は　ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄」("This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby"). The first line of the song is the same as the last line of "Kotoba Asobi" (Word Play) by Akuno-P which was sung by Rin also. 箱庭の少女 ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄2 / Hakoniwa no Shoujo no Komoriuta2 (Girl of a Miniature Garden Lullaby2) Sung by Miku Hatsune Illustrated by Suzunosuke *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :"Hakoniwa no Shoujo" is the second song in "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. :The song is about a "daughter" represented by Miku and her "father". The "daughter" has never left her room nor could she walk and questions how is the world outside her home. :At the end of the song, it is revealed that the "daughter" was a clockwork doll and the "father" was a lonely man that died when his house was burned by the war. :Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song is「外の世界なんて知らなくていい」("Do not need to know the world outside"). The "Lu Li La" lullaby is sung by the doll near the song's conclusion. :Akuno-P commented that the song is not directly related to the story of "Daughter of Evil" serieshttp://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-date-200807-11.html. The song is directly related to the fourth song of the series, Heartbeat Clock Tower, and the fifth song of the Seven Deadly Sins series, Judgment of Corruption. Re_birthday ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄3/ Re_birthday no Komoriuta3 (Re_birthday Lullaby3) Sung by Len Kagamine *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :"Re_birthday" is the third song in the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta " series. It was released on Dec 27, 2008. :In this song, Len is alone in a dark room not being able to see, then he hears a voice saying that he will be staying there for eternity (the scene turned green in the original video) then he starts to remember the evil that he has done. He found that his arms are in red handcuffs (representing blood shed) and his ankles are in blue chains (representing the shed tears). Suddenly Len hears a melody of someone's voice coming from somewhere (the melody of Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta sung by Rin), and is slowly healing his soul. Then the red handcuffs and the blue chains dissappear, saying he will soon reborn and this is his new birthday. :Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song is 「黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/深い闇の中の出来事。あるいは誰かのみた夢。/真実はどこかの光の中　("A black room, a huge clockwork, I am alone"/ An event in the deep darkness. Or a dream which someone saw/ The truth is in the light at somewhere). :Officially the third song of the series, though not originally in "Story of Evil" series. However, there is no doubt that the song is written for Rin's "Regret Message" and has an obvious relation with it, as it is announced by mothy. The inclusion of the song in the album 悪ノ王国 ～Evils Kingdom～ shown the connection between the song and the series, in the album it is simply titled as Re_birthday. :See also: Story of Evil ハートビート・クロックタワー ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄4 / Heartbeat Clock Tower no Komoriuta4 (Heartbeat Clock Tower Lullaby4) Sung by KAITO Illustrated by Suzunosuke *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles :"Heartbeat Clocktower" is the fourth song in the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. The song was originally on Akuno-P's Piapro page and was exclusively for his fans following him on Piapro. It was later included in his album "prelude to forest". Eventually, mothy made a "final" version of the song, with an added tag "(F.V.)" (Forest Version). It was initially released with his album "EVILS FOREST" but was released as a PV shortly after. :It tells the story of Kaito as the guardian of a clocktower, the successor of a lonely man who was the embodiment of greed. The previous dead owner, the "Collector", created a nearby "Theater" and dolls, "Collectibles", with life to inhabit it. The current guardian, realizing that the clock was going to stop soon, sacrificed himself to keep it running by taking out his own heart and using it to power the clocktower. :The song looks that it's directly related to the 2nd song of the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series and with the song Judgement of Corruption. :Key words which Akuno-P gave to this song are「孤独な男がその死の間際に作り上げた、森の奥の小さな映画館」("A small theatre in a depth of the forest which was made by a lonely man on the brink of his death"). :The "Lu Li La" lullaby is sung by both Kagamine while the PV depicts several images that reference previous and upcoming songs by Akuno-P, while it assigns a Deadly Sin to each one. : クロノ・ストーリー (Chrono Story) Sung by Megurine Luka, backup by Rin & Len Kagamine Illustrated by Rgveta *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) : The song was uploaded on May 9, 2011. After killing their foster mother by pushing her into the oven, the twins see how her Original Sin is split in seven parts, each one becoming one of the Seven Deadly Sins, represented by an object. The Lust becomes a Rose, the Gluttony becomes seeds, the Pride becomes a precious stone, the Envy becomes a Fountain (represented as a jar), the Sloth becomes the Wind (represented along the clockwork doll from Hakoniwa no Shoujo), the Greed becomes the earth (represented inside of a sand clock) and finally the Wrath becomes the Forest itself (represented as the moon illuminating the woods). Then, the Seven Deadly Sins rise in the sky and are spread through the world. As this happens, the twins ask that someone clean the filth created by their "Mother". Seeing the current situation, the Eldoh's Tree, the forest's guardian, asks an old friend, an immortal witch named Elluka Clockworker, to retrieve the Seven Deadly Sins. The witch has some sort of tragic story, which gave her eternal life and caused the death of her loved one. With nothing to lose, the witch begins this quest. The song ends with no further explication, just showing the silhouette of four women and the mansion seen in The Madness of Duke Venomania at the end of the PV. Then the song ends with a faint "Lu Li La" sung by the Kagamines along the final piano melody. The song's keywords are 「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」"Time is limitless anyway". '茶番カプリシオ (Caprishio Farce)' Sung by Kagamine Rin & Len, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo and Gumi Illustrated by Painter Brioche *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) *Youtube Brodcast (with romaji subtitles) : This song was uploaded October 29, 2011 and its the sixth song in the "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series. It tells about the Sin vessels, in urge to find the last master (Master of The Hellish yard). The Master of the Court (Miku) tries to ask Ma (Luka) its location though she doesn't know it either, but she fears that it might be on "that girl's hand" (Gumi's character for Wrath). At the same time introduces a new character: Gammo Octo (Gakupo), who entered the forest looking for the Venom Sword in order to undo the curse of his blood-line (revealing he's a distant descendant of Duke Venomania). As he is about to be killed under the sentence of the Master of the Court, he's saved by the Waiter (Rin) to do jobs for her, thus becoming the "Gardener". It's also shown a character called "Irregular" (Len from Aku no Meshitsukai and Re_birthday). Akuno-P gave keywords to this song,「さあ始めよう　裁判という茶番を」(“Now, let's start the farcical hearing”). The song shows profiles of the characters as listed below: Doll-Director: The director of the forest's theatre. She succeeded her "father" on her own accord and she became "The Master of the Court". The Magician of Time: She lives in the theatre and she is the founder of the Garden. Real name: Kayo Sudou. Gear: After losing his power, he became the mere shadow of a spoon because he wasn't able to enter the theatre. Master of the Graveyard: A phantom who was born from a glass. She officially obeys Ma, but she's actually a dark deceiving woman. The Cursed Gardener: While searching for the "Venom Sword", he arrived to the theatre. Real name: Gammon Octo. Waiter: She is the theatre's waitress, but she wants to do another job. She's the incarnation of a whimsy and selfish mirror. Master of the Hellish yard: Gallerian Marlon met this masked girl after his death. ' ' Irregular: He dwells in the womb of the “Doll-director”. Unidentified. Related Song 追想のオルゴール (Recollective Orgel) This song has the distinctive Lu Li La pattern partway through the song. Its English title is Clockwork Requiem. Trivia *About the song Chrono Story: **Rgveta, who illustrated the original PV, also put out the English PV on a specially made Youtube account. Rather than english subs and Japanese subs like most subbed PVs, this one had only English subs, due to the fact that Rgveta had access to the original, unsubbed PV. **The English PV on Youtube was featured on Mothy's blog. **The other women that appears with Elluka Clockworker after the Title's presentation seems to be the other alter-egos of the sorceress through The Evillious Chronicles, particularly Lukana Octo (pink haired woman) and Kayo Sudou (black haired woman). This is possible through a technique or spell called "Body Swap" which allows her change or merge with another individual, the details about it are unknown and are vaguely mentioned in the "Evils Kingdom"'s Booklet. The release of the Caprishio Farce's PV confirms it, the attire of the third woman (teal clothes with yellow details) is the same one used by MA in that song. **The character Elluka Clockworker is featured in many other songs, including the following: ***Recollective Musicbox (she is either the sister or the fiancee, I'm not entirely sure) ***Princess Sandwoman's GIFT (at the end of the PV, she has a conversation with her apprentice Guumilia) ***The Story of Evil (she is the court magician, unmentioned in the songs but mentioned in its Novel version: "Closure of Yellow") ***Number Five, the Pierrot (she is Number Seven, the magician, under the codename iriina Twisted-Clockworker) *About the song Caprichio Farce: **The PV reveals who are the characters mentioned in the song: ***Master of the Court: The Clockwork Doll ***MA/The Sorceress of Time: Elluka Clockworker ***Gear: The Clock Tower Guardian ***Master of the Graveyard: Vanika Conchita (accompanied by her servants) ***The Gardener: Gammon Octo (cursed Venomania's descendant) ***Waitress: Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche ***Irregular: Allen Abaddonia **Interestingly, MA appears with black hair and using an oriental-influenced attire, showing some influence of Kayo Sudou. This suggest that Elluka and Kayo are now fused in one individual or conscience. **The songs makes a brief reference to the Seven Deadly Sins series because the song starts and end with the phrases: "Now, let's start this farce called Judgment" and "Now, let's start this farce called "Life" ", following the characteristic pattern phrase that share the songs of the Seven Deadly Sins series **The PV parodies the Ace Attorney games. Gallery See Also リグレットメッセージ (Regret Message) 七つの大罪 (Seven Deadly Sins) References External Links * "prelude to forest" Webpage * "Evils Forest" Webpage * Theater Play Official Website * mothy's Blog "the heavenly yard" Category:Vocaloid Song Series